xenonautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Terror Mission
The Aliens have assaulted a city! In addition there is a alternative Alien Terror Mission where the Aliens attempt to bomb a city to oblivion, the article for that is here . In-game briefing. Dropship (Dropship Name) is approaching (City Name). Local forces report that extraterrestrial activity is currently concentrated in a small area of the city, where they are terrorizing the local populace. Our operatives have been requested to eliminate all alien units in this area. The sole objective of this mission is to destroy all extraterrestrial units within the combat area. Tactical nuclear weapons have been deployed to the area for use if we fail. This would be a grave setback for local relations and would lead to a significant drop in funding. It has been reported that there are both civilian and military survivors in the combat area. Protect these units if possible. Good luck, commander. Objectives #Eliminate all Alien forces Secondary Objective #Protect all surviving local Civilian and Military forces. Description The Aliens have launched an attack on a city, and are currently killing civilians and destroying buildings in their wake. The local military forces are ineffectively attempting to hold the Aliens at bay. The objective of the Xenonauts is to kill every Alien assaulting the city, fortunately the Aliens are concentrated in a central area of the city. The secondary objective is to ensure the survival of as many local civilians and any surviving local military personal. Failure is not an option, if the Xenonauts either fail or do not deploy forces to break the assault then a tactical nuclear strike will destroy the city, killing hundreds of thousands of people and significantly blacking the Xenonauts political reputation. Terror Missions take place in suburban areas of a city, however if the terror site is located in the Soviet Union the location will be in a Soviet city. Terror Missions are significantly more difficult than normal, the players forces will come under heavy alien fire almost as soon as they disembark from the dropship. There will be a large amount of Alien forces in play, in addition to a large amount of ancillary forces (Harridans, Reapers or Wraiths). Great care should be exercised if Reapers are in the area, since they will attempt to track down and infect as many civilians in the area as possible. In addition to the large Alien presence, there will be many civilians and military forces in the area. There is no penalty for civilians dying. The local military forces will attempt to hold off the aliens, but will be woefully under-equipped and prepared to do so. Trivia *In the original game, if the player felt they did not have the forces/equipment to win a Terror Mission, a strategy/exploit was to send forces to the Terror Site, then to immediately leave the site. While the player would receive a negative score it would be far less than what it would have been had no troops gone. In order to prevent this if the player does not go to the Site or fails then the city is destroyed, meaning whatever the player does, if victory is not achieved than there will be grave consequences.